


Dream

by Mayalovestories



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Hwitae - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: Hwiyoung just turned 20 and excited to go on his first solo adventureTaeyang is coming home after ending a sad love storyThey met at the airport





	1. His Eyes

"Happy birthday, son"

Hwiyoung was confused why his father offered his hand for him to shake instead of his usual tight hug and forehead kiss.

"I thought maybe you want to act like a gentleman now that you're 20"

"eeeeyyy~"

Hwiyoung grabbed his dad's hand and pulled him into a baby bear hug. "Thanks dad. You already know even if I don't say it, right?"

"Not really," his dad laughed. "You have grown in both body and mind. Now you are able to think and decide for yourself."

Hwiyoung hugged him tighter. "I'm proud of you, son."

"You have given up a lot to take care of me on your own ever since mom left. I'll do my best to be a better man make you prouder so it will be all worth it."

"You don't have to Younggun-ah. Be what you want to be. Go out and explore yourself!"

Hwiyoung let go from the hug to look at his father. "Actually, I want to ask your permission for something."

"What is it?"

"I want to go on a trip to Korea. Go back to our hometown. Learn about my roots. There's no better place to start an adventure than from the beginning, right? "

His father was smiling widely at his son's request. He always gets surprised with the boy's mind works but he was never once disappointed."That's the best gift you ever asked from me!"

~*~

"Get out!"

Taeyang dodged the flying pillow thrown at him by his partner.

"Please, let's fix this. Tell me what's wrong."

"No!" his partner kept on stuffing a suitcase with Taeyang's clothes and belongings. "I'm tired. I'm tired of being the one who alwaya tries to understand.  The one always waiting. The one always giving. I'm tired, Taeyang."

Taeyang's heart crushed. He wants to hug his partner and ease all the pain inside but he's scared to touch the heart he broke.

As soon as they finished high school, they both came to this foreign country to chase their dreams. They had to adjust and give up a lot of things so they can survive. Taeyang never stopped running to get as close to his dream as he can. He has become one of  the hot rising choreographers in the city and soon he's aiming to be known in more places and work with more artists. He thought everything is planned out.

Maybe because they have different dreams. Maybe just dreaming together is not enough. As they each got closer to their own dreams, they have grown farther apart.

"Please leave. I need to live. I've been neglecting myself for you. Please...leave"

Taeyang's knees buckled and he slumped down on the floor and cried. A hand that hits  also hurts. His heart breaks for both of them. He can't breathe as if his chest is being torn open by the love it had that now wants him gone.

~*~

Taeyang splashed his face several times before looking up at the restroom mirror. His eyes are still red and puppy. There are still a few teae stains left on his jaw. He was crying during whole flight home. He fell asleep at some point but he wakes up and find himself crying even in his sleep.

"aish!" he cursed as he bent down again to wash his face.

He  grabbed his things and hurriedly went out. He wants to leave the airport and lock himself in his room, away from public eyes, as soon as possible.

Because he wants to avoid chatty taxi drivers, he decided to rent a car from the airport. Focusing on driving could help calm his thoughts too. He handed his passport for the clerk to get his details.

The clerk looked at him suspiciously.  She keeps looking back at him and his passport.

"Ah... I think that's mine" a boy behind Taeyang suddenly spoke.

The clerk smiled, "Kim Hwiyoung?"

"Hwiyoung?" Taeyang was lost on what's going on. He turned around to face the boy and froze when they locked eyes.

_They are eyes I used to have. They are the eyes my love used to have_


	2. Cry

"I'm sorry, our passport case looks similar and you took mine when you left the restroom. I tried to call you but you walked really fast"

Hwiyoung explained with a shy smile, his eyes curving as his smile grows bigger when his own story amused him.

"Here’s your pass-" Hwiyoung stopped when a tear rolled down Taeyang's cheek. Followed by another. Then another. They don't stop.  Hwiyoung panicked at the crying man in front of him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I really wanted to tell you sooner but..."

Taeyang  crouched down hugging his knees and burying his face. He tried to calm his breathing but the tears still don't stop. _why do I keep crying at every little thing?_

"Are you boys getting a car or filming a movie?" the old man next in line to them was annoyed. "there's a line here and your little drama is holding us up."

"Ah-" Hwiyoung didn't know what to do. He was half standing half crouching, torn between taking care of Taeyang and the car rental.

"Are you still taking the car?" the clerk asked

"You better decide now boy!"

"We'll take it." Hwiyoung handed his card to the clerk, randomly chose a car and signed the papers.

He crouched down and tried to make Taeyang stand because he is blocking the line. The old man already stepped over them and accidentally hit Taeyang's back with his bag but the boy still didn't budge.

"hey, let's go. We're blocking the line"

Taeyang stayed rooted on the floor, hugged his knees tighter and buried his face deeper. Hwiyoung noticed something is off. He stood up, removed his jacket and covered Taeyang's face with it. He felt the other boy relax a bit so he gently held him by the arms and helped him stand. He turned Taeyang around and guided him from the back, out to the parking lot.

 _this is so embarrassing!_ Taeyang clutched tighter on Hwiyoung's jacket and kept his face covered until Hwiyoung made him stop walking.

He didn't know how long he stayed standing there covered with the jacket. He slowly pulled it down and saw he's in the parking lot. _did he just leave me here?_

Taeyang turned around until he saw Hwiyoung leaning on a car and playing with the keys.

The boy looked up, his round eyes partially covered by his long hair.

"I'm sorry, " was all Taeyang say. He shyly handed back the jacket and reached for the keys.

Hwiyoung pulled back his hand holding the keys and raised his brows at Taeyang. "I rented this car."

"Oh... Right.."

"Where are you going? We can share the ride."

Taeyang didn't answer. He kept lookkng down at the floor, tears visibly welling his eyes again.

Hwiyoung sighed and pulled out his earphones and ipod. He took a step closer and gently put the earphones on Taeyang. He took the boy's hand and placed the ipod there. Taeyang looked up when an old soft sentimental hiphop song played in his ears.

"I guess want to be alone right now but too embarrassed to go back and line uo to rent a car again." Hwiyoung gently said while looking Taeyang in the eyes, his hands still holding Taeyang's and the ipod. "I think you are not in the right state to drive right now. If you want, I'm willing to share the ride and take you where you need to go. It's okay if you don’t want to talk. I won't ask. You can keep to your own and continue to hide in music."

Taeyang can't hear what the other boy was saying. He was lost in trance at the music and the boy's caring eyes and the sexy way his lips move as he talked.

"So where do you want to go?" Hwiyoung asked again, but Taeyang was just staring at him.

"oh! Right" Hwiyoung laughed and hit his head. He leaned closer to gently remove one earphone and asked Taeyang again.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Seoul"

Hwiyoung nodded and placed the earphone back. He then guided Taeyang to the passenger seat and out on his seatbelt before gently closing the car door. He walked to the driver's side and glanced at Taeyang one more time before starting the car.

Taeyang was confused about the last 10 minutes, he didn't know how he got in a car and now driving out of the airport. The distraction from his grief was cut short when an old sad love song started playing from the ipod. Taeyang slumped back in the seat and leand his head on the car window. He didn't change the song. Instead, he went back into his deep sad hole.

~*~

His breathing regularly now. His pulse close to normal. _I'll be home soon. I'll be alone again soon_  he was about to sink back into his hole again but he suddenly sit up when he realized they are on the wrong highway.

"Hey! Did you take the wrong exit?" Taeyang shouted at Hwiyoung. "This road won't take us to Seoul!"

Hwiyoung laughed nervously. "It's actually my first time driving here in Korea. Actually it's my first time driving on a highway"

"YAH! PULLOVER RIGHT NOW!"


	3. What?

"I said pull over!"

"Hyung~ we're in the middle of the highway. I promise to stop at the next rest place."

"Hyung? How old are you?"

"20"

"Do you even have a license to drive?"

"Nope. I just learned from my dad and help him park the car. I've never driven out of a parking lot"

"YAH!!"

"Calm down, hyung. It's not safe to fight the driver of a moving car"

"How could you still laugh at this? You shouldn't have volunteered to drive!"

"Are you really a licensed driver? When it rains, the wiper has to clear the windshield or else the driver can't see and it'll lead to an accident."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were crying every 5 minutes. How can I let you drive?"

"You have no experience driving!"

"I-"

"That doesn't count!"

Hwiyoung pursed his lips fighting the urge to argue back. He can feel the built up tension on Taeyang and he doesn't want to fuel it more. Thankfully a rest stop came in sight so he carefully swerved to the side towards it.

As soon as Hwiyoung parked the car, Taeyang reached over him and pulled out the keys.

"I'm taking these"

"I'm hungry"

Taeyang was speechless at the response.   He was going to state more arguments but the smile slowly forming on Hwiyoung's face silenced him.

_He has a beautiful smile. It shows his pretty gums and reaches his eyes that formed handsome crows feet at the corners. It's the kind of smile without inhibitions. Free and honest_

"I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Hwiyoung," offering his hand to the other boy. "It's been about a decade since I left here and moved to America with my dad. I came back to get to know more about my roots."

_Weren't we just arguing a few minutes ago? How could he still be friendly with me? I screamed at him!_

Hwiyoung slowly pulled back his hand with a pout. "I'm sorry. I was too excited on this trip I didn't think my actions through. You must have a lot of worries already and I just added to it. I'm really sorry."

Taeyang softened at his sincerity. "I'm sorry I screamed at you. I'm sorry you had to take care of my mess."

The silence was awkward. His movements were subtle but Hwiyoung was squirming in his seat. He's really bad at situations like this. If he could, just as how he tried to do earlier, he won't let things get to this point. But an apology was due and he had to. He glanced nervously at Taeyang, thinking how he will approach him next.

The other boy was looking down, his hands fiddling with the keys. Hwiyoung watched the movements of his long ans slender fingers. _they're pretty_

**drop**

A tear fell on Taeyang's hand. Followed by another. And another. Soon he was trembling and crying.

"C-can you... Can you leave me for a while?"

Hwiyoung didn't need to be told twice. He stepped out of the car and gently closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, Taeyang let go of all the tears he was holding back the past hours. Everything replayed in his mind again. Maybe it was because Hwiyoung was transparent and honest. Maybe because he conveyed hia thoughts clearly, that Taeyang realized things he wasn't able to see before with his ex. _They adjust to me. They hold back for me. They take the fault that was mine. I was selfish on difficult times. When we should be each other's strength, I just add to their burden._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry_

~*~

Hwiyoung was leaving on the side of the car while sipping his cup of hot chocolate and holding a second cup with his other hand. The car door opened and Taeyang finally stepped out of the car.

Hwiyoung watched him fix his clothes until he looked back at him. The younger boy handed Taeyang the second cup of hot chocolate that's not to hot anymore.

"Thank you"

They silently sipped their cocho, leaning on the car side by side, watching travellers come and go.

"Would you like to eat?" Taeyang broke the silence.

Hwiyoung grinned widely, "I was hoping you'd ask"

"You could have eaten without me"

"Well... I can't just leave you..."

"Ummm...thanks?"

"I'm afraid you'd drive away with my stuff in the car."

"Yah!"

Hwiyoung laugh and started walking towards the restaurants. "Let's go hyung! I'm really hungry now!"

Taeyang smiled and followed him. He let the boy pick the place and watched him order a meal for two. "I'll pay."

"Whoah! Thanks hyung!"

Taeyang took the change and turned to him. "Aren't you eating, hyung?"

"Ha?" Taeyang looked at Hwiyoung's tray and saw only one set of spoon and fork. "I thought... Never mind. Go ahead and find a table while I order."

Hwiyoung was already eating when Taeyang came to their table. "You must be really hungry"

"You cried for a long time, you know."

"Ssshhh! That was embarrassing, please don't talk about it in public."

Hwiyoung stopped eating and started at Taeyang. He had a lot of questions to the older guy but he didn't know how to ask.  Without looking up, Taeyang could feel his stare. "I hope you're okay if I won't tell you my story?"

Hwiyoung nodded and continued to eat.

"I'll be the one driving the rest of the way to Seoul."

The young boy nodded in agreement.

"I should drop you off first before going to my place."

Hwiyoung nodded again

"Where are you going?"

Hwiyoung  was still chewing his food when he told Taeyang the address to his dad's friend who agreed to lend him his unused apartment.

"What?" Taeyang asked again. _I heard that wrong, right?_

Hwiyoung swallowed his food and clearly stated the address again.

_What is this conspiracy?!?!?_


	4. Stuck

"Are you sure you got the right address?"

Taeyang still couldn't believe what he heard.

"Yes!" Hwiyoung pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "I read it a lot to memorise in case I lose this paper."

The way Taeyang looked at him made Hwiyoung nervous. "Is it a non-existent address? Did my father give me a wrong address?"

"No. It's..." Taeyang took a deep breath and sighed. "Excuse me for a moment." He went to the restrooms and made a call.

~*~

"Oh Taeyang! How are you? You haven't come to visit for a while. Your cousins miss you, they've been nagging me to drive to your apartment."

"Uncle, I'm in Korea."

"What? When? For how long?"

"I arrived just now. I don't know yet for how long."

"Why?" his uncle's voice sounded concerned. He stood as Taeyang's father for half of Taeyang's life. He can sense something was wrong in Taeyang's tone.

"I'll call you again later and tell you everything uncle...I just want to ask..."

"Oh right! He's supposed to arrive today too! I lent the apartment to my friend's son. He'll be staying there for a while. I think he's arriving today too. Hwiyoung. Kim Hwiyoung. Nice kid."

"That's actually what I want to ask. He's with me right now."

"Oh really? I hope you'll get along. Please take care of him for me, Taeyang-ah."

When Taeyang didn't answer, "Call me again later okay? Hwiyoung is a good guy. He might be able to help you too, in some way."

"Okay. Thanks uncle! I'll call you again."

Taeyang hang up the phone and looked back at their table. Hwiyoung was drinking milk tea and tilting the cup and forgetting he's drinking it by the straw. He panicked when the drink spilled on his shirt. He stood frozen not knowing what to clean up first.

Taeyang went back to the restroom to get a bunch of tissue to help the poor boy. "Hyung~"

Hwiyoung looked so lost and that made Taeyang laugh. The older took the cup from Hwiyoung and started wiping the young boy's hands and chest.

"You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen"

His grip on Hwiyoung's shirt tightened at the compliment. He was standing close to him that when he looked up, their faces were only a few inches apart.

Hwiyoung smiled and Taeyang's heart felt warm. _Maybe taking care of this kid could help me move on._

"Go clean yourself in the restroom so we can go home."

~*~

Taeyang waited for Hwiyoung by the cat. The boy ran out of the restaurant, half of his shirt is wet so he went straight to the trunk to get a new shirt from his luggage. Taeyang turned around while Hwiyoung changed his shirt. He's young and small but his shoulders are wide. One would feel safe in his embrace. 

Hwiyoung fell asleep a few minutes into the ride. That gave Taeyang time to think of the days ahead. What can he do to start again. How will he set up the apartment so he can live together with the guy sleeping next to him.

It didn't take long until they finally arrived at the apartment. "Hwiyoung, we're here"

Hwiyoung rubbed his eyes and did a little stretch as he took in his surroundings. Taeyang stepped out of the car first to take out their luggage. Hwiyoung followed after a while and continued to stare at the apartment building. _This is where my adventure starts._  his mind is filled with overlapping plans of things he wants to do. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Taeyang enter the building with his luggage. "Hyung! You're staying in this building too?"

Taeyang looked back and gave him a nod. The boy gathered his own luggage and followed the older guy into the building. Taeyang pressed a floor on the elevator. "We're on the same floor too? Or are you just going to help me move in?" Taeyang just smiled. It amuses him to keep the guy on his toes.

When elevator opened, Taeyang stepped out first and walked towards the unit. Hwiyoung followed him close and keep giving the older guy a confused stare.

They stopped in front of thw apartment unit and Hwiyoung's jaw droppes when Taeyang took out a key and opened it himself.

"How come you have the key to my dad's friend's apartment?"

"It's my uncle's apartment."

Hwiyoung's jaw dropped lower.

"I guess you'll be stuck with me, " Taeyang went in and placed his luggage by the door as he check the furnitures, water, and electricity.

"No way!"

"Yes"

"What strong coincidence is that the guy I happen to exchange passport and got a ride together will be living with me?"

"I know right?

"This is too surreal to be called coincidence!"

"uh-huh"

"I'm still processing the situation." Hwiyoung has his hands up. Taeyang stopped his rounds at the apartment and watched the boy think. "Nope. I can't process it." The boy threw his hands and sat on the sofa.

"I'll take this bedroom," Taeyang pointed to the one on the right. "You can take the other one. Take all the time you need to think and adjust. I'll wash up first. I need to rest and sleep."

Hwiyoung followed him with his eyes until he disappeared behind the bedroom door. He jumped when Taeyang peeked out a few seconds later." Welcome back to Korea"

Hwiyoung finally relaxed a bit. _He really has the most beautiful smile_

~*~

Hwiyoung woke up in the middle of the night. He slept for 6 hours and his throat is dry. His eyes were half-closed as he walked to the kitchen to get some water. Relief ran through his body as he gulp down a glass of the refreshing liquid.

**sob**

Someone is crying in the living room. Hwiyoung slowly walked out of the kitchen and there in the corner in the dark, Taeyang was sitting on the floor, his head burried in his arms thay were resting on his knees.

Hwiyoung lost count on how many times he saw Taeyang cry today. In times like this, his parents always do only one thing and that's all Hwiyoung have to give right now.

He walked towards Taeyang and kneeled in front of the boy. He waited for him to look up before pulling him into a hug. 


End file.
